Such housings are used, for example, in process instrumentation, with stainless steel housings being suitable especially for use in harsh environments. Such stainless steel housings can be manufactured by deep drawing. In such case, it proves to be difficult to provide a reliable seal between the first housing part and the second housing part and yet keep available the option of a simple opening of the housing. Lubricants on the sealing surfaces, also with possibly provided sealing rings, do assure, at least at first, the requisite moveability of the housing parts relative to one another, but, already after a comparatively short period of time, the opening of the screw- or plug-connection between the two housing parts becomes difficult, since they dry out or in other respects change their characteristics. The reliable use of sealing rings is, moreover, problematic, because a reliable sealing seat, which keeps a sealing ring in position despite the arising shear forces during the connecting of the housing parts, can only be implemented with much difficulty, especially when dealing with deep drawn housings.